inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Minamisawa Atsushi
Minamisawa Atsushi '''(南沢篤志) is a supporting character that appears in Inazuma Eleven GO. He was forward for Raimon's first team and now for Gassan Kunimitsu. He is also a midfielder and the captain of Kakumei Senbatsu in the 3DS game. Appearance He has dark purple hair and eyebrows and brown eyes. His hairstyle is similar to Kudou Michiya's hair style. He used to wear the Raimon uniform until he quit the team. After his reappearance, he now wears a new uniform of the new team he joined. Personality He was a 3rd year at Raimon. He is shown to be calm, and tends to flip his hair. He also has a narcissist personality, which means that he only cares for himself, kind of like how Kurama was at first, but when compared, Kurama still cares about the team. But after being with Gassan Kunimitsu, it is shown that he has passion for soccer and he actually cares for it, that is contrast to what he shows. In the end, he thanks Raimon and his own current fellow teammates. Plot (GO) In Inazuma Eleven GO, he is first seen along with the whole Raimon team led by Shindou Takuto to help the team that got attacked by Tsurugi Kyousuke. Like Kurama, it seems that he doesn't like Matsukaze Tenma when Matsukaze joined the soccerteam. He mostly doesn't care about the Raimon team nor about soccer since he stated that he only does it for his grades. )]] He is also seen when Endou came to be the coach of the Raimon team to which everyone was surprised about — even Minamisawa. Though when Tsurugi shot a hissatsu at Endou and Endou was able to dodge it, he didn't care that much afterwards. In episode 011, he leaves the team. Everyone except Tsurugi Kyousuke was shocked at his resignation, especially Kurama. He makes a comeback as a member of Gassan Kunimitsu in episode 022 to which surprised the team. He used his shoot hissatsu, Sonic Shot to make a goal in the match, but his first try is stopped by Sangoku's Fence of Gaia. However, by using the Cyclone Stadium's features to his advantage, he used the cyclones generated from the turbines to attempt to score a goal again with Sonic Shot, which succeeded. Though, after sometime, when Raimon tied with Gassan Kun imitsu, he tried playing their "soccer" and was exhausted but he kept on trying, the other members from his team saw Minamisawa's determination and they started to help and played their "soccer". When the match was over he went talking to Shindou, he also talked to Tenma and told him good luck on winning the next match. He thanked Raimon, and his old team and went with the rest of Gassan Kunimitsu members after they lost the match against Raimon. In episode 037, he visits Raimon with Hyoudou to help Shinsuke complete his keshin and at the end it is shown that Amagi and Kurumada jumped on him since they miss him so much. In the 3DS game, he had joined Kakumei Senbatsu, a team against the Fifth Sector, and played against Raimon to help Shinsuke to use his keshin. In episode 038, he was seen with Hyoudou watching Raimon against Arakumo Gakuen match in the Desert Stadium. He reappeared in the episode 041 in the Amano Mikado Stadium with Hyoudou again, probably for cheering Raimon for the final. Game appearance Hissatsu *SH Sonic Shot' *'SH Eternal Blizzard' (3DS Game) *'OF Claymore' (3DS/Wii Game) Hissatsu Tactics *'HT' 'Tactics Cycle''' (with Gassan Kunimitsu) Trivia *In episode 3, he says that he doesn't have any particular interest in soccer, and that he only stayed in the club so that he would get good grades, i.e.: He was just sitting there, watching them when Endou was coaching. *It seems that he doesn't care much about the team in the begining. *He shares the same seiyuu as Ichinose Kazuya, Fudou Akio, and Atsuishi Shigeto from the original Inazuma Eleven series and Sakisaka Satoru from Inazuma Eleven GO. *On the official site, ten of the eleven actual players are shown. He is the only one missing. *He is also missing from the Inazuma Eleven GO merchandise. *He left Raimon in episode 11. *He reappeared in Gassan Kunimitsu, a team participating in Holy Road. *He flips his hair most of the time as seen in various episodes, a habit that reminds of Suzuno 'Gazel' Fuusuke. *His character song is "Honmono no Tsuyosa (True Strength)" (with Sangoku). *He will also watch the final of the Holy Road opposing Raimon to Seidouzan and Dragonlink. Category:GO characters Category:Forwards Category:Raimon GO Category:Gassan Kunimitsu Category:Wind Character Category:Captains Category:Midfielders Category:Kakumei Senbatsu